


Stupid Ryouma!

by Flower_Night



Series: The Red Fruit [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Seriously thats the whole plot, This is the most cusses ill ever have in a work, This was requested ages ago but i only got onto it, a lot of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Night/pseuds/Flower_Night
Summary: Ryouma takes Takumi's Wii U and the teenager becomes furious. Little Leo tolerates it.





	Stupid Ryouma!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was requested ages ago. My friend also requested Damn it, it's not what it looks like! So the prompt was" Takumi gets angry for whatever reason and starts cursing and throwing things at Leo as a vent"

"Takumi! Get off the console and do something productive!" Ryouma shouted at Takumi. He whined back,"I don't wanna!" Ryouma crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes,"Very well, then" The lobster haired man unplugged the Wii U and took all of Takumi's game consoles. "W-wait! Nooo!" The door slammed  
closed and Little Leo peeped out from under the bed." Stupid fucking Ryouma!He's such an asshole!" Takumi threw the books on his desk to the floor. "I don't get how he's an asshole.." Leo voiced his opinion. "Leo! Don't you fucking use words like that!" He pushed his swivel chair to Little Leo, to which he barely dodged."But you are.." Takumi snapped back,"Shut up!!" He got up from his pillow pile and started chasing Leo. Well, this was going to be a long day!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! That's my request list finished! You can request me for something


End file.
